Into Another World
by TurbotuffBecca
Summary: Sally never had the best lot in life as a child, and is forced to re-live some of it when she is hit by a beam. When she wakes up in Mt. Justice, she gets thrust into the world of Heroes. Warning, mentions of abuse. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm only going to do this once for the whole story:**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Young Justice. I can only claim my OCs.**

* * *

><p><em>Why would they do this?<em> She thought to herself. She never understood her parent's cruelty.

Let me bring you up to speed. The girl, currently unnamed, was kidnapped by a circus when she was a baby. When the circus was closed down for whatever reason- the girl was never told- the girl was put into foster care. Currently, she was in a cage. And if that wasn't bad enough, her foster parents had _sold_ her. So any anxiety she was feeling was understandable.

The girl didn't even know her own name, if she actually had one. Even so, it wouldn't matter anymore, because it's been long forgotten. Her 'parents' only ever called her Freak, Freakshow, and other variations of the 'name.' Her...siblings, for lack of a better word, called her Tails. They cared about her, but couldn't show it-because someone would end up hurt, most likely the girl- and so they called her a nicer name.

There was a reason they called her that and got away with it though. The girl actually did have a tail, superpowers too. But she never let anyone in the house find out, because they couldn't accept her tail.

So, because she was finding it very hard to care right now, she fell asleep. She had already assumed the worst was ahead, Tails figured that she should take the last peace full sleep she would get.

~Time Skip~

She awoke with a rapping noise on the cage, her instincts screaming to get up. She was actually a very heavy sleeper, but her brain kept watch and woke her up when she needed it. Because of this, it was hard to sneak up on her when she was out, because she _appeared_ to be a light sleeper. Tails had always thought that it was how it worked for cats.

She had gotten up in the nick of time though; the cover of the cage was pulled off. It was morning; she was taken last night, so the trip must have been long.

The first thing she knew was that she was surrounded by people. The second was the location of the man who bought her, and the third was a man who appeared to be the leader was not only wearing a top hat, but looking at her.

"This is Flora." The man who bought her said, obviously amused at his joke about her being fauna. Tails was not amused. Then she realized that she was thinking of herself as Tails, and that the man had named her.

The girl was no fool though, the name wasn't for her; it was for the others. She knew that she would have remained nameless if the others didn't require one.

"But her alias could be Freakshow-" and there it was, that stupid name. Flora decided she liked the new one better, and that she would use it as her new temporary name until she actually got a name. Flora tuned out the bickering about whether or not it was an appropriate name and looked around.

She appeared to be in a circus. The man must have been the Ringmaster, and he was arguing with the one who bought her. There was another man, who was also arguing the case for 'Freakshow' not to be her alias, and a woman, who was now approaching her. She kneeled down and touched the bars of the cage.

"Flora, how old are you?" she asked.

"I'm seven." The timid girl replied.

"Have you ever been to the circus before?"

"Once, when I was two, I didn't leave until I was three." Flora saw no reason to lie.

"How do you remember that?"

"I have an eidetic memory." At least that was what she was told her memory was called. She could remember everything, well almost, her memory of two and under was a bit spotty, especially for a perfect memory, but she chalked that up to the beatings.

The woman nodded, and walked back to the adults.

And that was how Flora became a part of Haley's Circus.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, she has a hard life. It's sad, I know.<strong>

**Questions, comments, or concerns? Then review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you, for the reviews and follows and favorites...well not the three anonymous really long reviews...the were really confusing... and very irrelevant... ah, well, can't really change that...moving on.**

**Mimmy14: Can't wait to write more.**

**killian . rainey: You'll have to wait and see. (I apologize for the spaces, it wouldn't let me save your name without them.)**

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

><p>The next couple of years were amazing. Flora found friendship with the trapeze artists and ringmaster. She found out that they dealt with her captor to keep her safe, and for that she was grateful.<p>

Flora got reintroduced to the high wire, and fell in love with it all over again. She learned quickly and even invented new tricks. She accidentally caught herself after slipping one day and decided to make that part of her act. She always wore the rags her captor provided, and was annoyed that he specifically got her rags and forbade anyone else from giving her clothes.

She learned a lot about the trapeze artists. Their names were John and Mary and they had a son named Richard, but Flora didn't want to meet him. As exiting the idea of meeting someone her own age was, she didn't feel it was fair for him to be in danger because of her captor. His parents spoke of him often, to the point where she had a small crush on him. John and Mary figured that out quickly and teased her about it occasionally.

Flora never let anyone else find out about her powers. She would often practice them a little bit at night, when she was locked in her cage. Rarely, she practiced them outside where no one could see her, but Flora always came back. She was too scared to even think about telling John and Mary, let alone running away and get them in trouble.

Though her foster parents had treated the day with contempt, she still knew when her birthday was. She did find it odd that they knew the date, but she kept it, hoping it might be true. She was born on January 13, 1997. She liked the date because the number 13 was considered an unlucky number, but it was the first one of the year. It had always given her hope that one day her life would be better, that she might not be so unlucky.

Flora was nine now, and was going to make her debut in Gotham City. She worked extra hard to make sure she had her routine down pat. The performance would be on April 1st.

She was very glad she convinced Mr. Haley to let her be one of the two performances without a net. She didn't mention the fact that, if she really couldn't catch herself, she could turn into a bird and fly away. She knew she probably wouldn't, as she didn't exactly have a high will to live, because death seemed like the only thing that would set her free. That and the fact that she didn't want to give anyone an idea of what -and how much- was different about her. If she lived, then she would feel all the experiments she would likely be put through, if she died, then they might just stop at the bafflement of her tail...and other strange markings*.

**April 1****st****, Gotham City**

The circus was unpacking that morning. The show would be on later that night.

"Flora!" Haley yelled. Currently, she was in her cage, her captor not wanting her to get hurt.

"In here, Mr. Haley," Flora yelled from inside her box. Her captor rapped on the cage, telling her to shut up as Mr. Haley came into sight- though Flora had to guess with her sense of smell, because her cage was covered.

"Let her out, if only so it's not suspicious when she's out later." Mr. Haley had figured out how to reason with him a long time ago. Flora was let out. She thanked her captor, not noting Haley. Her captor was very adamant that she had no friends.

"Be back here before the show starts, or else." He then walked off. They both relaxed, Flora more visibly so.

"Thank you Mr. Haley." Flora tells him.

"No problem. You're on after the Flying Graysons." Then Haley walked off. Flora didn't get why the group was the Graysons, but never had the nerve to ask. They weren't actually grey or boring, and there were some girls in the act, so they weren't all sons...

Flora walked off, and almost bumped into Richard. She quickly ducked away before he saw her.

She was very good at hiding from him...now it would be harder, what with her debut and all...unless she is just revealed. Flora thought about it a bit more before she decided to worry about that bridge when she had to cross it.

**~Time skip~**

Later that day, a man named Tony Zucco came trying to collect 'protection' money. He was angry when Haley said no and John backed him up. Flora decided to keep an eye on him. He left in a huff though, so she kept an eye out for him.

**~Another Time skip~**

Flora saw Zucco return with back-up and saw them tamper with the trapeze equipment. She ran to warn Haley, but her captor got her first. He moved to stuff her into her cage.

"I need to talk to Mr. Haley." Flora fought back, but lost.

"No, you don't." he replied.

"Yes-"

"When do you go on?"

"I need to talk to Mr. Haley first."

"Answer my question, and shut up. If you talk without permission one more time, you will never see Haley, John, or Mary again. I will end them."

With that, Flora shut up. There was a small chance they would make it, by pure luck, but Flora would surely die then, her act was on the wires as well. She knew using her powers wouldn't be an option. She would fall willingly, if only to spite her captor.

"When do you go on?" He asked her, with a hard voice.

"After the Graysons. Please-" She tried one last time.

"Shut up." Flora nodded.

He rolled her cage to one of the poles and hoisted it up to the position it would be in to release her for her act. It had an electric lock, so she couldn't get out on her own. It was even worse because her cage was hanging. Like it wasn't resting on anything, and she could swing it if she wanted to. On the bright side, she has a wonderful seat for the show.

**~Later on in the performance~**

It was time for the Graysons to go on. For the first time, Flora wanted them to use a net. She almost yelled out as she went on, but a quick zap to the cage floor not only showed her its new upgrade, but shut her up as well.

She watched the wires come loose and she fell with them. Her captor had been watching her and saw it coming. He all but dropped her cage to the ground.

He dragged her out into the forest. It was where she watched the police and paramedics show up, and Richard being taken away. She hoped he would have better luck in the system. She saw the bodies being carried away after it looked like one of them barely made it and was rushed in an ambulance.

"Well, we can't go back there." Her captor says, he starts dragging her away. Flora started panicking because she didn't want to go with him.

Suddenly, he was knocked over. It was her foster family! Flora was too glad to see them to question why they were there. Her...sisters broke her cage and got her out. Her parents killed her captor.

"Come on, Freak." Her male foster parent said. '_Yay, back to that name,'_ Flora-Tails thought.

They were escaping through the city, until the foster parents stopped in an alleyway. The dad punched Tails in the face, and the mom prevented her from leaving and the sisters from helping.

"Take that freak." He moved to hit her again. She put her hands up in defense and dodged a bit.

"Wait, why? Why do you hate me? Why would you save me?" The man paused a bit.

"Because you are a disgrace to nature, freak. You don't deserve to live. Slavery is too good for you. We cannot rest until the likes of you are gone." The words chilled Flora.

He started to beat her, and eventually she stopped moving, having given up. She could still feel it though, as she was awake. He stopped suddenly.

"Are you just going to leave her?" a female voice asked.

"Even if she is still alive, she won't be found until morning. She'll be dead by then, if she isn't already. I hope she dies slowly." A male voice responded. "We will preserve the honor of Karda."

Flora heard them leave, and she blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>*She has other animal markings as well, she just hides them to the best of her ability. Most notably, she has a ring of cheetah spots on her right wrist, like a bracelet that is permanently on her. On another note, her tail is a raccoon's, all stripe-like.<strong>

**Questions, Comments, Concerns? Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter will have reviewer response at the end.**

* * *

><p>Flora awoke with a start.<p>

She wasn't dead.

At least, she didn't think she was. With a quick shift, she felt pain. Flora could tell she was alive. She sat up, careful not to hurt herself a lot.

Flora looked around carefully, as she had no idea who saved her of why. She was on a table of some sort, and the place around her seemed to be a makeshift medical area. The room was fairly large, like an apartment living room. There was a kitchen area near her, and a sofa against the furthest wall.

There was a window, probably leading to the emergency stairs, with the shades drawn. The best she could tell, it was night time. That meant she had been out for at least a day. Opposite to the window were three doors. One had a peephole and probably led outside. One probably led to a bathroom, and the other to a bedroom or closet.

Flora realized that she was not wearing the rag costume that her captor had her in, instead wearing a white dress above her bandages. Almost all of her chest was wrapped up, and a good portion of her arms and legs as well, luckily, she was in the same underwear as before she went unconscious.

Flora heard footsteps coming from behind one of the doors, right before it opened. The lady who came out had very quiet footsteps.

She seemed surprised that Flora was awake, but quickly regained her composure.

She was dressed like a cat. Her goggles were on her forehead though.

"Oh, you're awake."

Flora didn't say anything, and just looked at the strange woman.

"You were out for a day. I'm surprised that you woke up this early."

"..."

"I'm Catwoman."

"..."

"I found you, very hurt. So I brought you here to patch you up. I was going to get you to a hospital, but then I noticed you're tail, and assumed you wouldn't want to go to a hospital. I am pretty okay at first aid, luckily I have seen worse... well more like I've seem many of the problems separate, and only once have I seen worse..."

"..."

"Can you understand what I'm saying?"

Fl- the girl –she decided that, if this was a new start, she would like a real name- nodded.

"Can you speak?" Another nod.

"I know why I'm better so fast." The girl spoke.

"Why?"

"..."

"Okay...can you tell me what happened?"

"It starts a long time ago. When I was two, I was kidnapped by a circus, but put in the foster system when it got closed down about a year later. I learned a lot with my foster parents until I was five. The social worker had stopped coming around, and they had already found out about my tail. The...abuse started. I was sold when I was seven, to a bad man. He joined up at a circus and the ringmaster and everyone put up with him to keep me safe. Then...an event happened. The man tried to get away, but my foster family saved me, then the dad tried to kill me. That's why I was beat up." She saw no reason to lie. It wasn't like she had to stay.

It took a moment for Catwoman to process all the information. To her credit it didn't show much on her face.

"What's your name?"

"I don't have one." It was then the girl's instincts told her something big was going down in the woman's mind.

"Do you want a name?"

"...yes..."

"How about Sally Kyle?" She liked it. She just didn't quite understand the 'Kyle' part.

"I like it. What's with the Kyle part?" the newly named Sally voiced her opinions.

"You know about secret identities and all that?" Sally nodded.

"Catwoman is my alias. My identity is Selina Kyle." _Was she-?_

"..." Sally wasn't sure what to say. She only knew she would keep the name. Well, the first name, she wouldn't keep the last name if Selina kicked her out. She hoped that it was a real offer.

"I want you to stay with me. I know that my... hobby isn't the most stable, but I don't want to see you end up like I did. I'm an orphan too, and I know what the system is like. I don't wish that on anyone."

Sally hugged her soon-to-be mom.

Then everything faded out.

* * *

><p><strong>To:<strong>

**Mimmy14- Nope, but the irony of it made me laugh. I got to read your review not even half an hour after I posted the last chapter.**

**killian. rainey- You will find out, eventually, but not for now.**

**Questions, comments, concerns?**


End file.
